


Дай мне руку...

by triskelos



Series: Fight like a girl [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: SPNНазвание: Дай мне руку...Жанр: фэм-слэшПейринг: Джо/Кэт, немного Джо/ОЖПРейтинг: NC-17Дисклеймер: Не мое.Предупреждение: Возможен ООС, о чем я уже говорила. Секс. Даже местами тройничок.A/N: Сиквел к "Я ждала", приквел к "Nonstop july". Название - из стихотворения Габриэлы Мистраль "Dame la mano" ("Дай мне руку")
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Kat (Supernatural: Asylum), Jo Harvelle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fight like a girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956688





	1. Chapter 1

**Кармел, Калифорния**  
  
Под утро в доме становится опять невыносимо душно. По крайней мере, так ей кажется, потому что Кармен говорит, что ничего не чувствует.  
  
Джо тихо выбирается из-под простыни, на цыпочках крадется к двери, босой ступней выравнивает сбившийся коврик. Старые петли скрипят, и ей опять чудится, что это не скрип, а крик ворона. Воронов здесь не бывает, вспоминает она.  
  
Вода в бочке, прикрученной к платану, за ночь все же остыла, и ветер с моря достаточно прохладный. Но она все еще задыхается от жары, потому, не раздумывая, тянет за рычаг. Холодная вода жалит голые плечи и проясняет мысли, хоть немного, достаточно для того, чтобы отпустить последний сон. Кожа на руках покрывается пупырышками, длинная майка, в которой она обычно спит, прилипает к телу. Мокрые волосы, от воды ставшие темными, закрывают лицо.  
  
Она стоит так до тех пор, пока поток воды не иссякает. Еще очень рано – пять или полшестого. Линия пляжа пуста, ни души. Кроме виднеющихся вдали двух фигурок. Парни, явно серферы. Увидев ее, они машут руками и кричат что-то, но ей не слышно. Она должна казаться им миражом – девчонка в мокрой майке, стоящая среди деревьев.  
  
Волны нарастают, с глухим ворчанием разбиваются о берег. Еще два дня назад объявили штормовое предупреждение.  
  
Хоть бы пошел дождь, думает она. Дождь, тучи, молнии... Нет ничего более глупого, чем неспокойное море и сияющее солнце. Кажется, она все же выбрала не то побережье. Очень хочется плохой погоды, очень хочется хоть какого-то спокойствия и уюта. Калифорнийское настроение - двери нараспашку и палящее солнце - только еще больше выводит из равновесия.  
  
Она не слышит шагов Кармен, потому вздрагивает, когда на ее плечи не опускается полотенце – большое, мягкое, из прошлой жизни.  
  
\- Что, опять? – шепчет та ей на ухо.  
  
Она только кивает.  
  
Смуглая рука Кармен обхватывает ее за талию, прижимая ближе к себе. А ладонь второй руки ворошит ее волосы, гладит влажный лоб, медленно ведет по шее. Опускается за вырез майки, к ее груди, к сжавшемуся от холодной воды соску, проводит по нему большим пальцем...  
  
\- Пойдем внутрь, - шепчет она. – Пойдем, еще так рано. Поспим.  
  
Ее вторая ладонь сминает влажную ткань майки, поглаживая ее живот, опускаясь все ниже.  
  
\- Или не поспим, выбирай, - снова шепчет Кармен и машет обалдевшим серфингистам, совсем забывшим о волнах.  
  
Еще несколько поцелуев в шею, и Джо позволяет увести себя внутрь, уложить на матрац, на уже немного остывшие подушки. Кармен распахивает окна еще шире, подпирает чем-то скрипучие рамы. Затем ложится рядом, кладет руку на живот Джо и снова пытается отвлечь ее от снов о том, что произошло в Чула Висте.  
  
Это будет последним приятным воспоминанием Джо и о Кармен, и о маленьком городке Кармеле, и об этом маленьком домике…  
  
В те дни ей часто снится одно и то же. А ведь ей даже не в чем себя винить – никто не умер, пострадавший только один, и тот считает, что он сам во всем виноват.  
  
Ей снится он. Ей снится мощеный дворик бара, духота, тень, не спасающая от солнца. Окровавленный нож. И то, что его глаза на мгновение становятся желтыми, перед тем, как парень совсем отключается.  
  
Джо всегда просыпается именно на этом моменте и, задыхаясь, вспоминает все, что было дальше.  
  
Службу спасения, разговор с полицией. Ей повезло, он для своего визита выбрал тело парня, для которого провалы в памяти и раздвоение личности - наименьшие из всех проблем. Ее признают невиновной, его признают невиновным. Он присылает ей цветы каждую неделю, и ее удивляет, что в его клинике настолько спокойно к этому относятся. Затем она собирает вещи и бежит от всего этого – от снов, от воспоминаний, от мощеного дворика и жаркого ветра. Недалеко, в Кармел.  
  
Каждую ночь она просыпается и, задыхаясь, вспоминает истины своего детства: «Демоны лгут. Нельзя верить демонам».  
  


***

Джо ни о чем не рассказывает Кармен. Она даже не совсем понимает, как они оказались вместе. Она иногда думает, что ее это должно было бы беспокоить. Но разве это самое невероятное, что происходит в ее жизни?

Кармен - красавица. Испанка и красавица. И она оторвет язык любому, кто назовет ее мексиканкой.

У нее самое впечатляющее декольте на западном побережье и потому, наверное, ей всегда достается больше чаевых.

\- Эй, новенькая! Ну, что ты киснешь? – кричит она Джо, перегибаясь через стойку.

Все мужчины в радиусе двадцати метров застывают, не донеся бутылки до губ – форменные юбки в «МакБрайде» никогда длиной не отличались. Джо только приподнимает бровь, давая понять, что «новенькая» - это не о ней.

\- Морщины лишние заработаешь! – не смущается Кармен. – Ты с таким выражением лица никогда ничего не заработаешь. Мне бы такие сиськи, я бы вообще горя не знала. Всегда хотела себе размер лифчика поменьше. Ну что ты их оскорбляешь этой футболкой?

Джо пожимает плечами и возвращается к забившемуся насосу из пивной бочки.

Будни в этом баре тянутся так же, как и в любом другом. Иногда она думает – а не вспомнить ли то, чему учил отец? То, чему учили Дин и Сэм? Или то, чему, скрепя сердце, учила даже мама, нехотя, по необходимости? Но…

Она так рвалась навстречу жизни, навстречу охоте. А сейчас, после того, как охота начала сама находить ее, больше все Джо хочется одного – забиться в теплый угол, укрыться одеялом и ни о чем не думать.

Во время затишья на смене у них с Кармен обычно появляется возможность поболтать. Вернее, появляется такая возможность у Кармен. Джо просто отмахивается от ее вопросов и продолжает драить полированную стойку. Потому что не делать ничего – это дать Кармен возможность еще глубже залезть себе в душу.

\- Так ты из Чула Висты, Джоанна? – спрашивает Кармен.

Благодаря ее акценту полное имя Джо звучит еще неприятнее, чем обычно.

\- В данный момент – да, из Чула Висты. А ты? – спрашивает она.

Только для того, чтобы не прослыть еще более нелюдимой, надоело. Да и хозяин косится как-то странно.

\- Из Саратоги, - тянет Кармен, и ее раскатистое испанское «р» заполняет собой весь бар.

На день Святого Патрика Кармен с Кайлом, их вторым барменом, устраивают вечеринку. Ирландцев в их баре, несмотря на название, нет. Даже хозяин – и тот итальянец из Нью-Джерси. Но кто же откажется от лишнего повода выпить? Джо с Кайлом напиваются в хлам. Она смутно помнит, что он ей рассказывал какие-то истории о колледже, о своих друзьях, о баскетболе. Помнит, что Кармен перевернула табличку на двери, выставляя последних посетителей. Помнит, что ребята раздвинули столы, и что музыкальный автомат не выдержал и часа безумных танцев.

Следующее, что она помнит – это маленькая комнатка в одном из домиков на берегу, в котором живут работники. Помнит, что Кайл как раз перестал целоваться с Кармен и устроился между ног Джо, спускаясь поцелуями по внутренней стороне ее бедер. На нем оставались одни трусы, и, судя по красноречивой выпуклости, дела у них троих до этого шли неплохо.

Кармен ложится рядом, прижимается к ней, обнимает одной рукой. От нее всегда приятно пахнет – какой-то древесиной, что ли. Она целует шею Джо, теребит ее соски. Так, словно они физически могут стать еще тверже.

\- Что...? – пытается спросить Джо и, застонав, сжимает ногами голову Кайла, когда он наконец-то переходит к делу.

\- Завтра об этом подумаешь, querida, - перебивает Кармен.

Она поворачивает ее лицо к себе и целует, раскрывая губы своими. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Джо видит как Кайл, не останавливаясь, опускает руку за резинку своих трусов.

Утром, пока Кайл спит, они повторяют все еще раз. А потом еще раз, на кухне, пока Кармен пытается сварить кофе. Он открывает глаза, потягивается и смотрит на них, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть. Они смеются и возвращаются к нему, на матрац, с которого прошлой ночью стянули все простыни, даже не заметив этого.

****

**Бэр Ривер, Вайоминг**

Когда все происходит снова, Джо кажется, что ее прокляли. Она быстро собирает свои вещи в две старые потертые сумки, оставляет на холодильнике записку с парой слов и, переступив через Кармен, выходит из их домика в последний раз.

После недели автостопа, плохих мотелей и дорожной пыли, она зачем-то звонит Дину с бензоколонки в Вайоминге.

Более унылого города она еще не видела. Подошва кед протерлась в трех местах и в прошлом городке ей пришлось заклеить их изнутри пластырем. От пыли это немного помогло, от придорожных камней – нет.

Телефон привинчен прямо к столбу, видимо, хозяева бензоколонки решили не тратиться на телефонную будку. Она звонит за его счет, вытягивает шнур трубки и садится на горячий асфальт, сложив ноги по-турецки.

\- Ты где пропадаешь, оборванка? – весело спрашивает Дин на том конце провода.

Джо кусает кулак, стараясь не всхлипывать, но он все равно слышит ее.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он уже совсем другим голосом.

Она мотает головой, и слезы градом катятся из ее глаз.

\- Кто это? – слышит она приглушенный голос Сэма.

Она рассказывает Дину все. Все подряд, о себе, о демонах, о том парне, которого она чуть не убила кухонным ножом, о Кармен, о ее желтых глазах...

\- Ты ее…? – осторожно начинает Дин.

\- Нет, просто оглушила. Шишка останется.

\- Я имел в виду – ты ее любила? – на удивление спокойно спрашивает Дин.

Джо вытирает слезу ладонью, размазывая по лицу пыль.

\- Не знаю, - почему-то достаточно честно спрашивает она. – Тебя это что, совсем не удивляет? И с каких это пор ты стал романтиком?

Дин не отвечает. Только уговаривает оставаться на месте, подождать их.

\- Я вам позже позвоню, - перебивает она и вешает трубку.

Покупая орешки и колу в придорожном магазине, она долго рассматривает карту перед прилавком. Все, больше никакой жары, никакого океана. Она закрывает глаза, и ее палец упирается в ламинированную поверхность карты где-то на северо-востоке.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: triskelos  
> Фандом: SPN  
> Название: Дай мне руку...  
> Жанр: фэм-слэш  
> Пейринг: Джо/Кэт, немного Джо/ОЖП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Дисклеймер: Не мое.  
> Предупреждение: Возможен ООС, о чем я уже говорила. Секс. Даже местами тройничок.  
> A/N: Сиквел к "Я ждала", приквел к "Nonstop july". Название - из стихотворения Габриэлы Мистраль "Dame la mano" ("Дай мне руку")

**Рокфорд, Иллинойс**  
  
\- Мой гороскоп говорит: взгляни в глаза своему страху, - задумчиво читает Венди. – бред какой-то. Джо, а какой у тебя знак?  
  
\- Скорпион, - бурчит Джо.  
  
\- Для тебя тоже чушь написана. «Не лучший день для начала новых дел».  
  
\- Если чушь, то зачем ты ее каждый день читаешь? – спрашивает Джо, хмуро собирая волосы в тугой хвост. – Еще и вслух.  
  
Настроение у нее с самого утра просто отвратительное, и к вечеру становится только еще хуже. Раздражает абсолютно все – гудение холодильника под стойкой, проходящие по улице люди, тягучий южный акцент Венди, словно опутывающий со всех сторон…  
  
\- А чем еще заняться? – резонно замечает Венди, вытягивая ноги в черных кедах на барную стойку. – Нормальных клиентов еще часа два не будет, а то и все три.  
  
Она презрительно указывает пальцем на парней возле бильярдного стола, не просыхающих уже вторые сутки. Затем критически окидывает взглядом Джо – ее майку, джинсы, передник, такие же, как у нее кеды. Уставшее лицо, круги под глазами…  
  
\- Время еще есть. Иди к себе, поспи немного, ладно? Тим нас обеих прибьет, если ты с таким лицом за стойкой стоять будешь. И чем ты только по ночам занимаешься?  
  
Джо не заставляет просить себя дважды. Каждый час сна при ее режиме – на вес золота. Она живет в полуподвальном помещении в дальней части бара. Там даже уютно – Тим говорит, что сам жил здесь, когда только перебрался из Милуоки и купил самый паршивый бар в городе.  
  
Сейчас у него, разумеется, есть нормальный дом, а бар его стараниями давно перестал быть паршивым. Он без разговоров разрешает Джо жить здесь и якобы забывает вычитать плату за жилье из ее зарплаты. Джо, разумеется, не жалуется.  
  
В комнатке тепло и чисто, даже есть окно, хоть и маленькое, под самым потолком. На настолько пристойное жилье она даже не надеялась. И, главное, – здесь она одна.  
  
Джо развязывает передник, стягивает с себя черную майку с эмблемой бара, щелкает застежкой бюстгальтера. Под подушкой лежит ее ночная рубашка – длинная, застиранная майка Кайла. Он забыл ее у них в первую ночь, а потом она наотрез отказалась ему ее возвращать.  
  
Джо избавляется от всего, что напоминает о той, другой жизни. Что-то остается в том скрипящем на ветру домике в Кармеле, что-то она сжигает на обочине шоссе 72, пока несколько часов под палящим солнцем ждет попутку. Что-то отправляется в мусорник уже здесь, в Рокфорде – клетчатая рубашка, затертые джинсы с несколькими дырками, прожженными сигаретой на заправке в Айове, кеды с насквозь протертыми подошвами. Вся одежда, которая была на ней в тот день.  
  
Остается только эта майка. Джо бросает монетку за монеткой в стиральную машину в ближайшей прачечной и несколько часов просто смотрит на крутящийся барабан. В конце концов, единственным запахом, исходящим от ткани, становится хвойный аромат кондиционера для белья. С этим запахом можно жить.  
  
Натянув майку через голову и окончательно испортив этим прическу, она снимает с волос резинку. Сбрасывает кеды, стягивает джинсы и ныряет под одеяло. Рядом с подушкой лежит книга, из-за которой она не спала до рассвета. Она уже несколько ночей подрыд пролистывает ее вдоль и поперек, но ответа на свой вопрос так и не находит. Засыпая, она опять обещает себе не звонить Сэму. Или Бобби… это было бы слишком просто. Это – не для нее.  
  


***

\- Кэти-Кэт! – зовет Кристина, раскрывая зонт. – Ты идешь?  
  
Кэт отрицательно мотает головой, садится на ступеньки под навесом и принимается укладывать книги в сумку.  
  
\- За мной Джош заедет. Поедем маме подарок выбирать.  
  
Дождь усиливается, тяжелые капли стучат по навесу. На школьном дворе уже никого нет, все давно разошлись. Кристина, перепрыгивая через лужи, бежит к своему старенькому доджу. У нее желтый с белыми узорами зонтик, большой, словно купол.  
  
Кэт машет ей вслед. Вытягивает ноги и долго рассматривает свои розовые балетки. Утром она нашла их в шкафу и до сих пор не может понять, откуда они там взялись. Не могла же она сама купить такую глупость! Или мама купила и подбросила? С нее станется, мало кто может спокойно смириться с «папиной дочкой» в семье. Пару дней назад Кэт вернулась со встречи с отцом в новой рубашке, и мама до сих пор не успокоилась.  
  
Но что поделаешь, если у отца вкус всегда был намного лучше?  
  
А может, она их и сама купила. Давно, еще до всего…  
  
Пыльный армейский джип останавливается у ворот. Кэт, не дожидаясь гудка, поднимает со ступенек сумку и идет через двор, нарочно ступая в лужи. Намокшие волосы мгновенно прилипают к лицу - зонта у нее нет. Подумаешь, немного воды…  
  
Она соврала. Да, за ней заедут. Но не Джош. Джош неделю назад упаковал свои вещи в мусорные пакеты, забросил их на заднее сидение «Мустанга» одного из своих друзей и объяснил маме, что они едут в Сан-Франциско, жить в какой-то колонии нео-хиппи.  
  
\- Курить траву и целоваться с девчонками, - добавил Питер, их младший брат, которому только исполнилось двенадцать.  
  
За это он схлопотал от мамы подзатыльник и на неделю лишился телевизора.  
  
Но да, Кэт соврала. И ей это нравится. Розовые балетки – тоже вранье. Все вокруг – вранье. Нужно этому вранью соответствовать.  
  


***

  
\- Кэти, ну что ты, как беспризорница? – набрасывается на нее Тим, как только она садится в машину. – Простудишься – твой отец меня прибьет.  
  
Об испорченных чехлах на сидении он не говорит ни слова. За это Кэт его и любит.  
  
\- Не простужусь. И отец тебя не убьет в любом случае. Если уж он тебя, недоучку, столько лет терпит…  
  
\- Ой, не умничай, - кривится Тим, но она видит, что ему приятно это слышать. – Надо будет тебе пару полотенец найти. И что-то сухое, переодеться. Хочешь пневмонию перед выпускным заработать?  
  
\- Не ворчи, - улыбается она. – Домашнее задание сделал?  
  
\- Обижаешь! – подмигивает ей Тим, выруливая с парковки. – Все сделал, даже алгебру.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик! – улыбается Кэт.  
  
Тим старше ее на одиннадцать лет. И он – прямая причина того, что ее родители развелись два года назад.  
  
Кэт обожает его с первой же встречи. Он краснеет, не знает, куда деть руки, смотрит на нее немного испуганно – да, ситуация действительно странная, к таким инструкции не пишут. Он намного моложе и намного симпатичнее, чем она себе представляла. Она первая обнимает его, и он сразу же становится частью ее жизни.  
  


***

  
Тим никогда не рассказывает, почему не смог закончить школу.  
  
\- Понимаешь, Кэти, - говорит он и черкает карандашом по полям блокнота. – Мне тогда не до того было. То есть… Не скажу, что это уважительная причина, но так получилось.  
  
Она не расспрашивает. У него даже на руках столько шрамов, что картина его школьных лет вырисовывается не самая приятная.  
  
Они занимаются три раза в неделю, обычный набор – математика, английский, испанский, химия. Тим иногда ноет, когда она проверяет его тесты, говорит, что слишком старый для школы, что все равно ничего не получится. Кэт обычно щипает его за руки и строго отчитывает.  
  
\- Да, конечно, ты уже совсем дряхлый старик, - говорит она. – Тебе сколько – целых двадцать девять? Конечно, совсем мозги заржавели.  
  
\- Ты злая, злая женщина, Кэти-Кэт, - ворчит Тим, но добросовестно выполняет все задания.  
  
Кэт знает, что он очень хочет получить сертификат. Ее отец наконец-то уговорил его поступить в колледж, заняться тем, что ему на самом деле по душе.  
  
Ей иногда кажется, что их теплого, хрупкого счастья хватит на каждого в радиусе пяти миль.  
  


***

  
Тим останавливает машину прямо у двери бара и, не позволяя ей открыть дверцу, выходит первым. Долго роется в багажнике, пытаясь достать что-то из-под ящика с инструментами. Затем открывает дверцу с ее стороны, накидывает на нее куртку и в мгновение ока, не дав ей опомниться, забрасывает Кэт себе на плечо.  
  
\- Тим, прекрати! – визжит она, не в силах перестать смеяться.  
  
\- Не ори, неженка!  
  
В баре еще никого нет, рано. Только несколько ребят у бильярдного стола, да Венди, скучающая за стойкой. Она удивленно поднимает голову, отрываясь от чтения журнала, и тут же расплывается в улыбке.  
  
\- Привет, Кэт!  
  
\- Привет, Венди! – смеется Кэт, пытаясь поднять голову, чтобы не смотреть на нее вверх ногами. – Как дела?  
  
\- Скучно, - вздыхает Венди. – Не то, что у тебя.  
  
Тим направляется к своему любимому столу и наконец-то ставит Кэт на ноги.  
  
\- А где Джо? – спрашивает он, огладываясь по сторонам. – Опять спит на работе?  
  
\- Уже нет, - ворчит Джо, появляясь в дверях. – Вы так вопите, что у меня штукатурка с потолка посыпалась. Привет, Кэт.  
  
\- Привет, Джо, - улыбается Кэт и с благодарностью берет у Венди полотенце.  
  
Волосы совсем мокрые, хоть выкручивай. Одна радость – балетки теперь можно спокойно выбросить.  
  
 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: triskelos  
> Фандом: SPN/Ориджинал  
> Название: Дай мне руку...  
> Жанр: фэм-слэш  
> Пейринг: Джо/Кэт, немного Джо/ОЖП  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Дисклеймер: Не мое.  
> Предупреждение: Возможен ООС, о чем я уже говорила. Секс. Даже местами тройничок.  
> A/N: Сиквел к "Я ждала", приквел к "Nonstop july". Название - из стихотворения Габриэлы Мистраль "Dame la mano" ("Дай мне руку")

\- Как ты понимаешь, у меня ничего, из того, что ты любишь, нет, - достаточно резко, резче, чем хотела, говорит Джо, выкладывая на кровать свои старые джинсы, носки и рубашку. И, уже мягче, добавляет, - Вот, все, что могу предложить.  
  
Она ее видит третий раз в жизни. И уже вынуждена делиться с ней одеждой, что за ерунда? Кэт каждый раз похожа на кусок зефира, или на Алису, вернувшуюся из Страны Чудес – какие-то бесконечные юбки, блузки, каблуки.  
  
Кэт, словно прочитав ее мысли, хмыкает и опускает взгляд на подол плиссированной юбки, который только что выжимала руками. От ее босых ног на полу остались влажные следы – свои тапочки она с плохо скрываемым удовольствием опустила в мусорную корзину на кухне.  
  
Затем отворачивается и молча стягивает с себя мокрую майку. Джо даже не думает отворачиваться – еще не хватало, ее комната все-таки.  
  
У Кэт очень белая кожа. Даже Джо по сравнению с ней выглядит загоревшей, хоть в Калифорнии ее и дразнили за то, что она постоянно прячется от солнца.  
  
У Кэт очень узкая спина и поясница, от холода покрывшиеся гусиной кожей. Под одеждой - неожиданно черное, очень не зефирное белье. Она натягивает рубашку Джо и с трудом застегивает пуговицы дрожащими пальцами. Затем осторожно надевает ее джинсы – на бедрах они сидят совсем по-другому, так, как надо. На Джо они всегда болтались.  
  
\- У тебя что, зонтика не было? – опять нарушает тишину Джо, потому что молчание становится просто невыносимым.  
  
Обычно все вокруг трещат и ноют, что это она такая неразговорчивая.  
  
\- Был, - отвечает Кэт с какой-то странной, едва заметной полуулыбкой. – Просто иногда хочется сделать что-то такое…  
  
\- Такое?  
  
\- Вот такое.  
  
Джо пожимает плечами. И в приливе непонятной ей самой щедрости достает из сумки еще и мятую теплую кофту. Она точно знает, что еще не скоро почувствует себя в этой комнате настолько дома, чтобы развесить вещи на плечики. Сейчас ей намного спокойнее знать, что уйти она может в любой момент, не потратив на сборы больше десяти минут.  
  
\- Держи, - говорит она, протягивая ее Кэт. – А то простудишься, пропустишь очередные танцы или что там у вас в школе…  
  
Кэт только пожимает плечами и, присев на ее матрац, натягивает носки и кеды. Мельком бросает взгляд на книгу,  
  
\- Спасибо, - просто говорит она, сгребает свою мокрую одежду в охапку и бесшумно поднимается вверх по ступенькам.  
  
***  
  
\- Ну что, молодец я или нет? – с плохо скрываемой гордостью спрашивает Тим, поворачивая к ней тетрадь с решенными примерами.  
  
Кэт трет глаза ладонью и, что-то бесшумно повторяя про себя, вглядывается в столбики цифр. Капли воды с мокрых волос падают в чашку кофе.  
  
\- Переделай предпоследний, а так все отлично, - наконец-то отвечает она, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
Тим хмурится, опять склоняясь над заданием. А Кэт, пряча ладони в длинных рукавах, оглядывается по сторонам. Девочки за баром протирают пивные бокалы, Райан вышел с кухни, чтобы поболтать с ними – уже часов семь, а посетителей почти нет. Разве что несколько ребят за бильярдным столом и две парочки за столиками, остальных явно отпугнула непогода.  
  
Колокольчик над дверью звенит, и в помещение заходит еще группа людей. Кэт, покачиваясь на стуле, присматривается – человек шесть, скорее всего студенты, недавние выпускники. И, среди них…  
  
\- Эй, Дрейк! – кричит Райан. – Ты все-таки объявился?  
  
Дрейк Мартинс, бывший нападающий их команды. Закончил школу год назад, работает в автомастерской, которая осталась ему от отца… Его-то она и ждала. Все же это был не самый удачный день, чтобы вымокнуть. Ей так нужно поговорить с ним. А еще – увидеть его татуиров…  
  
\- Привет! – слышит она неестественно радостный голос Джо. – Давно тебя не было! Слушай, помнишь, я спрашивала тебя про мастера? Можешь мне еще раз показать свою, а то я все никак не выберу…  
  
Кэт смотрит на них, даже не пытаясь скрывать этого, и на мгновение встречается взглядом с Джо. Та продолжает радостно щебетать, закатывая рукав на рубашке Дрейка, прикидывается сладкой дурочкой, но Кэт видела ее глаза – холодные, словно айсберг. Интересно, увидела ли Джо то же самое в глазах Кэт…  
  
Дверь скрипит, впуская еще пару человек – все знакомые лица, друзья Гэвина. Кэт рассеянно машет им – все равно они давно не ее друзья, да никогда ими и не были. Даже до всей той истории с заброшенным домом. Зачем она с ним вообще встречалась? Кэт не помнит.  
  
Она возвращается взглядом к Джо. Давние подозрения перерастают в уверенность, и все те мелочи, которые она несколько раз замечала за ней – слишком хорошая реакция, шрамы на руках, странные книги и, разумеется, колючий взгляд охотника – складываются в одну картину. Кэт не ошиблась – Джо тоже следит за Дрейком, тоже думает, что с ним что-то не в порядке. Сейчас она, например, улыбаясь и заглядывая ему в глаза, фотографирует его татуировку на телефон. То, что собиралась сделать сама Кэт.  
  
\- Кэти, посмотри, - просит Тим и, протянув ей тетрадь, откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
Кэт который раз любуется его красивым лицом. Не удивительно, что маме так сложно пережить все это.  
  
Она бегло проверяет уравнение.  
  
\- Все правильно, молодец. С алгеброй закончили.  
  
\- Что, теперь химия? – обреченно вздыхает Тим.  
  
Кэт знает, что ему очень тяжело даются эти занятия - он очень устает в баре, к тому же своими руками перестраивает дом. Но жалеть его нельзя, он сам об этом попросил, когда она только стала его репетитором.  
  
\- Угадал, химия. Доставай свои задачи, а я сейчас приду.  
  
Деревянный пол скрипит, за окном гремит гром. Венди стучит по музыкальному автомату, который опять отказывается работать.  
  
Кэт заходит за барную стойку и сама наливает себе кофе. Джо все еще держит Джейка за руку, не отпускает. Наверное, не хочет дать ему даже заподозрить, что она уже получила от него то, что хотела.  
  
\- Привет, Кити-Кэт! – улыбается ей Дрейк.  
  
Он, в сущности, неплохой парень. Кэт искренне хочет помочь ему. Ей даже все равно, сделает это она сама, или Джо опередит ее.  
  
\- Привет! – улыбается она в ответ. – Джош на днях звонил, просил передать тебе привет.  
  
\- Здорово! Как он там?  
  
\- Вроде бы неплохо…  
  
Джо пользуется поводом и уходит на кухню, гремит там чем-то тяжелым и металлическим. Кэт рассказывает о том, что в Калифорнии все время светит солнце, что Джошу очень здорово живется в палатке, что он совсем не жалеет о колледже…  
  
Снова хлопает дверь, впуская в зал холодный влажный воздух с улицы.  
  
\- Мартинс, отойди от моей дочери! – притворно строго прикрикивает ее отец, бросая папку с документами на стойку. – Знаю я тебя.  
  
\- Что вы, сер, мне же Кэти как сестричка, - смеется Дрейк, но Кэт понимает, что все, момент прошел.  
  
Татуировку она сегодня не увидит. Разве что…  
  
\- Привет, пап! – перегнувшись через стойку, она чмокает его в щеку. – Ты промок совсем. Джо как раз пошла на кухню, может организовать тебе чего-нибудь горячего.  
  
\- Неплохая идея, - соглашается он. – Джо, ты там?  
  
Пока Джо занята, Кэт, даже не поднимая телефон, который та забыла на стойке, пересылает фотографию себе. Ее не волнует то, оставит она следы или нет, что нужно удалить исходящее сообщение… Какая разница?  
  
Доливая в кружку с кофе сливок, она издалека наблюдает за папой и Тимом.  
  
Когда все только началось, они оба до смерти боялись того, как отреагируют на все Кэт и ее братья. Кэт даже обрадовалась – любой, кто видел отношения ее родителей, понял бы, что они уже много лет не были счастливы вместе. Мальчики тоже отнеслись ко всему довольно нормально – Питер за счет возраста, Джош за счет мировоззрения.  
  
Кэт действительно полюбила Тима с первого взгляда. Не только потому, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова или смеялись над одними и теми же вещами, но еще и за то, как на него смотрел ее отец. Если бы она хоть раз видела столько тепла в его взгляде, обращенном на маму, то намного сложнее пережила бы их развод. А так… Все было просто.  
  
Вот и сейчас ей тепло даже просто смотреть на них. Тим, отчаянно жестикулируя, о чем-то рассказывает, морщится, хватается за голову. Судя по тому, что отец смеется, рассказ как раз о задании по химии и садистке, которая заставляет его учиться.  
  
Кэт улыбается и, поплотнее закутавшись в кофту Джо, идет к ним.  
  
***  
  
\- Как Джош? – спрашивает отец.  
  
Джо только что поставила перед ними по тарелке исходящего паром тыквенного супа – душистого, осеннего, идеального для дождливого дня.  
  
\- Вроде бы неплохо, - рассеянно отвечает Кэт, помешивая суп ложкой. – Разговаривала с ним на днях – он сейчас целые предложения составляет только из «вау!», «классно!» и «ты не поверишь!».  
  
Отец вздыхает.  
  
\- Не буду повторяться, я все-таки считаю, что ему нужно было закончить колледж, а потом уже заниматься… такими вещами. Но это ваша жизнь.  
  
\- Спасибо, пап, - совершенно искренне говорит Кэт.  
  
Для нее это и правда важно. Она понятия не имеет, что будет делать после школы. Да что там, у нее и на ближайшие несколько месяцев нет никаких планов.  
  
\- А Питер?  
  
\- Схватил две двойки по математике. Мама заставляет его по вечерам заново решать все примеры из учебника за прошлый год.  
  
Отец усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Мамины воспитательные методы они никогда не обсуждают, как и саму маму. Это Кэт тоже очень ценит.  
  
\- На днях он еще и проболтался соседке, что Джош в Калифорнии, «курит траву и целуется с девчонками». Теперь он остался и без телевизора, потому подожди, скоро начнет жаловаться тебе на полную страданий жизнь, - смеется она и откусывает кусок хлеба.  
  
Какое-то время они молчат. Тим доедает суп, уходит к стойке дать какие-то указания девочкам, но быстро возвращается.  
  
\- А ты как, Кэти? – спрашивает отец, отодвигая тарелку.  
  
Кэт пожимает плечами. После тарелки супа и второй чашки кофе ей хорошо и тепло, и не хочется уходить отсюда, никогда.  
  
\- Вроде бы нормально. Но не «вау, класс, ты не поверишь!». Как-то так… по-осеннему.  
  
Отец треплет ее по плечу.  
  
\- Может, и мне нужно уехать в Калифорнию на старом «Мустанге»?  
  
Тим хохочет, закрыв лицо рукой.  
  
\- Что, Кэти, курить траву и целоваться с девчонками? – спрашивает он.  
  
\- Может быть, я не против, - смеется вместе с ним Кэт.  
  
\- Боже, только при маме такого не говори! – вздыхает отец.  
  
Джо забирает их тарелки, составляет на поднос. Кэт кажется, что она гремит ими значительно громче, чем необходимо.  
  
***  
  
Около десяти Тим вызывается отвезти Кэт домой.  
  
\- Даже слушать не буду! Хочешь опять ноги промочить? – ворчит он. – Давай, собирайся, беспризорница.  
  
Одежда сохнет на радиаторе в маленьком коридоре за кухней. Собирая ее, Кэт выглядывает в окно.  
  
Джо курит, стоя под дождем. Вернее, просто держит во рту погасшую сигарету и невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то вдаль, за соседние здания.  
  
Кэт стучит по окно, и Джо словно просыпается. С отвращением смотрит на размокшую сигарету, бросает ее в урну и заходит внутрь, выкручивая на ходу волосы.  
  
\- У тебя что, зонтика не было? – хмыкает Кэт.  
  
Джо удивленно смотрит на нее несколько секунд.  
  
\- Да нет, - наконец-то отвечает она и пытается сбросить с ног мокрые кеды. – Просто иногда хочется сделать что-то такое…  
  
За окном сверкает молния, снова слышатся раскаты грома.  
  
\- Пока, Джо, - говорит Кэт и идет обратно в зал.  
  
Джо не отвечает, но она еще долго чувствует ее взгляд лопатками.


End file.
